Palavras
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Sai não entendia a maioria delas.


_**Palavras**_

_**So.nho. **__1. Sucessão de imagens, pensamentos ou emoções, geralmente confusas ou ilógicas, que ocorre durante o sono._

Era o que o livro da biblioteca de Konoha dizia.Normalmente, as informações que obtenho ali bastam para cessar minhas dúvidas.

Mas não tenho certeza desta vez.

Quero dizer, me parece um pouco frio demais.

Até para mim.

Se bem que eu não sou exatamente a pessoa certa para opinar sobre isso.

Não os tenho com freqüência.Em seu lugar, são outros que me visitam.

_**Pe.sa.de.lo. **__1. Sonho aflitivo, geralmente cheio de terror._

Novamente, acho que é frio demais.Desta vez, porém, tenho certeza.

Estes me visitam todas as noites.

Visitam-me mais vezes do que gosto de lembrar.

Não é exatamente uma experiência agradável.

No entanto, sinto-me no dever de reafirmar: Eu não sou muito bom em dizer o que é agradável e o que não é.

Afinal, eu poderia dizer que olhar a testa enorme e levar socos da minha companheira de equipe é algo desagradável.Porém, a bichinha frustrada (também meu companheiro de equipe) discordaria completamente.

_Para mim_, é desagradável.

Mas pode ser que você não concorde.

Tudo bem.Uma das poucas coisas das quais realmente consegui entender a utilidade foi a paciência.Se bem que não adianta muito diante da feiosa ou da bicha.Mas é algo que eu tento aprimorar.

Ah, sim.Acho que devo apresentar-lhes primeiro.Meus companheiros de time, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno certeza são pessoas bem fora do normal.

Eles falam de algo que não compreendo.

A mesma coisa que citei um pouco acima.Só que em outro sentido.

_**So.nho. **__3. Meta, objetivo, vivo desejo._

Esse eu entendo ainda menos.

Mas tenho me esforçado muito.

Gostaria de poder compreender.

No início, pensei que se tratasse de alguma arma poderosa.Afinal, parecia despertar forças inimagináveis nas pessoas.Porém, devo ter me equivocado, já que, ao apresentar minha teoria a eles, recebi apenas algumas risadas.

Outra coisa que não entendo.

_**Rir **__1. Mostrar-se risonho, alegre. _

Quero dizer, não sou tão obtuso.Já aprendi a respeito disso.E de sorrir.Ambos podem ser poderosas armas, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O que eu quero dizer é que não entendo como eles conseguem.

Afinal, pensei que outra coisa os dominasse no momento.

_**Tris.te. **__1. Que ou quem não sente contentamento ou alegria e o demonstra nos semblantes, nas atitudes, etc._

Essa eu entendo.Já conheci.

Curiosamente, só entendo as coisas que gostaria de não entender.

Mas tudo bem.

Pensei que eles estivessem assim por causa do Sasuke-kun.O mais incrível é que acertei.No entanto, ao que parece, nenhuma tristeza é forte o bastante para derrubar outra coisa.

_**A.mi.za.de. **__1. __Sentimento de grande afeição e natural simpatia ou ternura entre duas ou mais pessoas; grande estima ou apreço._

Esta é um caso curioso.Já experimentei e ainda experimento.

Só que não sei explicar.

Sinto-me um ignorante.

Creio que você concorda.

Mas, por favor, não tenha uma idéia tão distorcida de mim.Perguntei a muitas pessoas, e a maioria também não sabe.

O que faz sentido.Afinal, como explicar porque você vai estimar justamente uma pessoa em particular, que, no caso de meus colegas, te soca, grita com você, te chama de baka, fala besteiras toda hora e ainda é, ao mesmo tempo, parecido e incrivelmente diferente de você?

O que me leva a outra palavra, que, desta vez, não envolve Sasuke-kun.Une apenas eles dois.

E essa eu não entendo, não experimento e, honestamente, não me interesso.

_**A.mor. **__1 Afeição profunda__ 3. Sentimento profundo e caloroso de atração que um sexo experimenta pelo outro. 8. Relações amorosas, namoro._

Com o risco de ser considerado arrogante, afirmo que considero esta incompreensível e extremamente bizarra.

Pelo menos, no caso dos meus colegas.

-Hey, Sai!- grita Naruto- Anda logo!

-Já vamos sair!- Sakura completa.

Fecho meu livro e caminho até eles, com o sorriso de sempre.Apesar de ser uma boa arma, é agradável quando se sorri naturalmente.Já consigo fazer isso.Sinto-me orgulhoso do quanto evoluí.

Naruto fala alguma besteira e leva um soco que o joga longe.Sakura berra com ele novamente.Ele coça a cabeça, sorri sem graça, e ela revira os olhos tentando não acompanhá-lo.Eles comentam que estamos chegando perto de Sasuke-kun.Sorrio e concordo com a cabeça.

Está aí uma coisa que definitivamente nunca entenderei: Do que eles são capazes.

* * *

N/A: Não me perguntem de onde saiu.Mas gosto da idéia de uma fic focada no Sai.Adoro ele, considero-o um personagem bem mais interessante e divertido do que o emo filho da puta.Enfim, espero que gostem.Definições tiradas do minidicionário sacconi da língua portuguesa.


End file.
